lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
July 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - July 1737 = Weather this month *Caspian Sea becalmed. *Heavy rainfall in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Bonn *Prussia’s Army of the Rhein has begun to besiege Bonn, opening trenches by 11th July. While under fire from the Liegois garrison’s artillery, trenches were pushed forward to the covered way by the 22nd. Possession of the covered way was contested, and by 25th July the Prussian 4th Brigade had captured it. The next step shall be to cross the wet ditch to reach the midwork ditch defence works. Paris *Grain is being released by the French government to tackle the grain shortage in the country. However, while the poor get their grain for free, those who can afford to pay are receiving grain at market rates. The Gallican Church is providing the grain to the poor, in return for which the pauper must sign their name in the Poor Book and swear that, ‘I am too poor to purchase grain so thank God and His Most Christian Majesty King Charles for this gift.’ Priests were careful to keep an eye on parishioners they know who are not poor and yet sign the Poor Book and are making a point of shaming them during their Sunday service. Because of this risk of open disgrace most people have preferred to pay the market rate instead. Yaqui Indians *Cabellero Delgado, a Spanish-Mexican gentleman, has asked the Yaqui if they will permit coal and copper to be extracted from their lands, in return for which they will receive a quarter of the profits? Amsterdam, &c. *French ambassadors have bestowed numerous gifts upon many gentlemen of import this month, as related here: Stadtholder Henri der Bergkamp of Holland has received an enamel and gold snuffbox with a small watch on the lid; Duke Charles of Lorraine, a fine sword with a hilt encrusted with emeralds; King George of England, a golden falcon with emerald eyes ornament; Pope Benedict XIII, a fine religious painting of St Andrew being crucified; Doge Santino Maidalchini Genoa, a silver miniature of French warship La Gloire; Prince Golitsyn Russia, a luxury 6 horse carriage with gold leaf and fine velvet interior; King Ferenc Rakoczi of Hungary, A baroque ‘throne chair’ with velvet cushion and fluer-di-lis design, and Shah Adi Sudhar of Persia, a bejewelled dagger. Fez *Sultan Al-Anbar is known to have had a discussion with Jose Imaz in private. Brussels *Pasteur of the Republic of Flanders has publicly asked for France to clarify whether their kingdom shall continue to support Flanders' independence and not intervene in the internal affairs of this republic? “I have received a letter which suggests this, but it is unclear from whom it came,”he explained. Kingston *The English Crown Governor of Jamaica, Sir Thomas Spendlove is aware that work has be- gun on fortifying Kingston... what he isn’t aware of his who has ordered this and who is paying for it! Athens *The Chancellor of Athens University, Benjamin Robbins, has requested a sabbatical year in order to work in Spain before returning to reoccupy his chair in Athens? El Escorial *Isabella Sophia of Spain, Queen of France, has entered the Spanish court and met King Ferdinand, to whom she presented her husband’s felicitations as well as a golden cuirass bearing the fleur-de-lis of the Bourbons encrusted with diamonds. She told her brother that France seeks a strong and close friendship with Spain. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *Sweden *United Provinces Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Dutch fleet has begun to blockade the Johori Sultanate's island of Singapore on the seaward side. *Three Japanese merchant junks have been lost in the South China Sea. *17 Ottoman galleys have left Sidon. *The British Home Fleet of 59 ship of the line and ten cruisers was seen off Le Havre, causing the garrison to run out their cannon and stand to under arms for fear of an imminent attack. In the event, the fleet eventually sailed off, but similar sighting have been reported by the garrisons of other Channel ports who are in a state of high alert as tension mounts. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to the Yaqui Indians, Cabellero Delgado. *Sent by Moghul India to France,Ahmed Ali Khan. *Sent by France to Prussia, Le Duc de Gramont; to the Iroqouis Indians, Baron Rouen de Mallats; to Flanders, Jean- Balthazar d’Adhéma; to Sweden, August Comte; to Hesse-Darmstadt, Maurice le Glace; to Hesse-Kassel, General Louvois Le Tellier; to Hanover, Philippe Jules François Mancini, Duc de Nivernais, and to Holstein, Jean-Michel Vasqualles. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Milan and Brussels. *By Russia in Milan and Turin. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2